Serpentine River
The Serpentine River is a vast river network located in Ixtal Jungle of the Shuriman Continent. The river starts in the east of the Jungle, directly connecting with the The Mother of Life river of Shurima, and ends with a large river delta, slicing the entire Jungle to North and South. The denizens of the river delta have close ties with surrounding settlements as well as Bilgewater and the Serpent Isles. Lore Champions of Serpentine River Other Related Champions * is partner in crime. * traveled to the Serpentine Delta in search of the Black Mist and any traces of recent Harrowings. * frequently prays on human victims on the river. History Banishment A group of nomadic river-folks live on the river, drifting from town to town. was banished from this group after his retaliation against looters and vandals went against the code of the river.Serpentine River location change At the Edge of the World The jungles of Shurima are a frontier that the most ambitious generals would dearly love to claim for Noxus. Having petitioned Noxian high command no fewer than seven times, fleet officer Tomyri is finally summoned to the capital to receive a commission of her own. Tomyri oversees her vessel’s final preparations, before learning that the expedition is to be joined by the renowned Reckoning beast hunter, Niander Ordylon. After many days at sea, the Ardentius enters the Serpentine Delta. This is Tomyri’s first real glimpse of the wilderness that awaits her, and her crew. The jungle does not treat foreign invaders kindly. Unable to find their bearings, or any quarry for the beast hunters, the Noxians’ morale and discipline begins to falter. Locations Noxus The Great River.jpg|The Great River The Elixir of Uloa 1.jpg|Paretha * Paretha: An old Shuriman settlement known for its taffa-flower water. It is near the location from where the Elixir of Uloa was found by . * The Serpentine Delta: Serpentine river landform of the coast of the Guardian's Sea. ** Venaru: A free island settlement located on The Serpentine Delta. Calasa fruit are one of its well known exports. Wildlife Land= Calasa Calasa are a type of plant native to the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. Its gourd called a Calasa fruit has a sweet nectar center. The settlement of Venaru exports them to other islands of the delta. Kraken Lilies Kraken Lilies are a type of flower native to the Serpentine River delta of the Ixtal Jungle. Sold in the markets of Kumangra, their distinct sent is heavily sought after by flower collectors. Wharf Rat :For more detail, see Razorfin. a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. |-| Aquatic= Scuttle Crabs :For more detail, see Rift Scuttler. or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran, Shurima and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . See Also * At the Edge of the World * Homebound cs:Serpentine River pl:Rzeka Serpentine zh:蛇紋石河 Category:Places Category:Runeterra Category:Ixtal